Wake Up call
by MariskaMania
Summary: Young girls are falling victims to a rapist who breaks in to their homes whilst their parents sleep. How many victims will it take before the SVU detectives find their perp?
1. Initial Reaction

The night was drawing to an end, the morning sun was chasing the moon, the stars punctuated the darkness that existed amongst the light pollution. Adam Kane was prowling the streets of Queens. The 39 year old was hunting. He knew exactly where he was going, he'd followed her home every day this week.

The door knob turned easily, he knew it would. Adam made his way in to the house, it was dark inside, his eyes adjusted quickly. The door lead on to the kitchen, manoeuvring around the kitchen table he found himself in the family room, the stairs were off to the right. The stairs, he was on the edge of glory just thinking about his next move. An excited wave washed over his body, his blood coiled in his veins. Tonight was the night.

Walking up the stairs, he felt every heartbeat in his chest, he licked his thin lips, every creak on the stairs, he found himself flushing with adrenaline. 'This is it' he thought to himself, his face cracked as a smile spread across his face.

* * *

><p><p>

Cora Hardgreeve had been asleep for 4 hours, the electronic alarm clock sat on the bedside table, the digits illuminated the room red, '01:04'. Cora tossed and turned, her nightmares had been getting progressively worse over the past few weeks. '01:05' read the clock, Cora lifted her head slightly, looking at the time, she sighed heavily. "Still time to dream" she grumbled to herself, she threw her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes. She hadn't seen the man in the darkened doorway. He closed the door, Cora had already drifted off into her nightmare. She moaned slightly flicking her head from side to side.

'01:07' Cora awoke in a state of panic, sweat dripped from her brow down in to her hairline. She was unusually hot, attempting to rollover, something solid and warm stopped her. Averting her eyes only to the darkness that lay beside her, she opened her mouth to scream, unsure if she was still in the middle of a nightmare, but a giant, gloved hand protruded her mouth. She was rendered voiceless, a muffled scream attempted an escape, but failed.

'01:09' Cora's eyes fixated on the clock, the huge, hot man clumsily climbed on top of her, he held a cold object to her throat.

"Scream and you will die". His voice was thick, his breath smelt like cigarettes. Adam Kane had purchased handcuffs from a small sexual orientated shop just hours before, he pushed a pair Cora's own under garments in her mouth before hand cuffing her hands to the decorative metal bars on her head board. Her legs were slowly losing feeling, the longer this giant straddled her, the more the fear and sickness brewed in her 13 year old body. She was petrified, like a deer in headlights, her stunned body lay perfectly still. Exactly how he'd planned.

'01:13' Cora could only wish she was in a nightmare as Adam began raping her. As much as Cora tried to scream, her voice failed her, burning tears ran down her cheeks as Adam continued. The young girl had started to gag, her body started palpitating as she tried to throw up, the constant pain had taken it's toll on her body. As the hot, acidic vomit made it's way up Cora's throat, it hit the fabric barrier and was forced backwards. Cora began to choke.

* * *

><p><p>

"What? What's wrong?" Eric Hardgreeve asked running in to his daughter's room, he'd heard his wife scream. There before them lay the grey body of their daughter. The reality of the scene caught up with Sandra Hardgreeve, she ran out the room and in to the bathroom where she vomited.

* * *

><p><p>

"Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, Special Victims Unit" Olivia Benson said as she talked to the officer that stood guard in front of the Hardgreeve family home.

Both detectives walked in to the house, nothing seemed out of place downstairs. The call hadn't been too specific. A body was found with suspected sexual assault, neither Olivia or Elliot could have braced themselves for what they were about to see.

As they entered the child's room, shock hit both of the experienced detectives. The body of Cora lay on the bed, her petit hands strapped above her head with cheap handcuffs, ligature marks were evident. She'd fought.

Olivia bent down to the level of the bed, her heart broke a little every time she saw an innocent child snatched from life. "She has hesitation marks on her neck".

"Her legs and inner thighs are covered in blood". Elliot said as he lowered the forensic sheet once more.

"She was a virgin". Olivia stood up and brushed her hair out of her face with her fingers.

Melinda Warner entered the room, she saw the young girl and sighed. "Poor baby" she said as she set down her medical kit next to the bed.

"I'm going to talk to the mother" Olivia said, she couldn't stand to be in the room anymore.

* * *

><p><p>

"Mrs Hardgreeve, my name's Olivia Benson, I'm with the Special Victims Unit. Can I ask you a couple questions about your daughter?"

Mrs Hardgreeve nodded, her arms remained folded across her chest, her face had lost most of it's colour, she looked sick. Her eyes were red and puffy, they held so much emotion and yet they portrayed strength. Olivia walked with Sandra out on to the drive way, an array of people had stopped at the entrance gate desperate to see what was going on.

"Mrs Hardgreeve" Olivia began.

"Please, Sandra"

"Sandra, can you tell me what happened?"

"Cora went to bed early last night, she's been having nightmares". Tears threatened Sandra's speech but she held it together. "I came in to her room this morning, she goes to soccer practice every Saturday". Sandra could no longer hold back her tears, they filled her eyes, and fell just as quickly. "She just wanted a good nights sleep".

Eric had seen his wife in distress and had come to her aid, he opened his arms, in which she fell into them, her tears overwhelmed her body. Eric wrapped his arms around her, she cried muffled words in to his chest.

Elliot had made his way to the drive way, he stood next to Olivia. "She was only 13". He spoke with a fake detachment, he tried to stay disconnected, but his emotions always ran high when it came to children.

* * *

>Olivia and Elliot left the crime scene and headed back to the 1 – 6 precinct.<p><p>

As both the detectives entered the squad room a sickly silence made the atmosphere thick and uneasy. Olivia exchanged a look with her partner. Elliot walked over to Fin Tutuola, he stood by his desk, he spoke quietly,

"Hey, what's going on?"

"You took a case this morning right? Young girl, raped in her house?"

Elliot nodded confirming Fin was right. "So did me and Munch". Fin said matter of factly.

Elliot turned to face Olivia, his shock had to be plastered on his face, she instantly knew something was wrong.

Meeting each other between Olivia's desk and Fin's desk, Elliot spoke quietly again. "There's two victims".

Olivia's gaze dropped from Elliot's eyes, to her fellow SVU brothers. "Same guy?" She asked.

"It's possible". Elliot replied.

The tension in the squad room lingered like thick fog throughout the day. Benson, Stabler, Tutuola and Munch sat at their desks, both sets of partners had their crime scene photos delivered. All of them hesitated standing up.

"Every part of me hopes this is the same son ova bitch, I don't think I could handle two crazed sickos out there". Fin said in a slightly mumble.

Elliot nodded slightly, "We're all hoping the same thing" he replied.

Olivia began laying out the photos from the Hardgreeve house, Cora Hardgreeve took ownership of the right side of the board, Chelsea Lava-Carter, aged 14 took the left side.

The detectives stood back after pinning the photos to the board, the air somehow managed to thicken more so.

"They're identical". Elliot pointed out.

"It's the same perp". Olivia said, her expression changed, half her body relaxed knowing there was only one crazed perp out there.

Both of the girls were of a young age, although, in appearance, the victims had no similarities.

"The crime scene almost looks staged" Munch observed, "Both of the girls are in the same position" he was about to continue when Melinda Warner entered the squad room.

"Hey guys, I've got something for you". Melinda handed over the initial report for both of the victims.

"Must be good, it's unusual for you to grace with your presence". Munch said with a smug, yet fetching smile.

Melinda side nodded in his direction, "Both girls were virgins, my initial report would suggest they both asphyxiated on their own vomit. They were restrained and both had a pair of their own panties pushed in their mouths. The pain would have caused them to convulse, and vomit, due to the fabric in their mouths, they suffocated".

"They choked to death" Elliot said dumbing it down.

Melinda nodded, "When I have more for you, I'll give you a call". She was about to turn around when she remembered a crucial detail. "Your perp didn't use a condom, there's seminal fluids in both of the girls".

* * *

><p><p>

I apologise if there are any misplaced words or spelling mistakes. It's 2am, I got so in to writing this, both my beta readers are sleeping! Please R&R – It means a lot to me to get your feedback.


	2. Double Trouble

After a long agonising 3 hours, the SVU detectives had nothing to report to their captain. The seminal fluids hadn't given up a name, the detectives had gone through every channel to find a match. Adam Kane was in the wind.

"You think this was his first attack?" Fin asked his colleagues, he turned to face Huang who had been called in. They needed a profile, even it was brief, any information is better than no information.

"This attack is hard to analyse" Huang observed. "On first sighting, it was suggest this perp is an amateur".

"Why do you say that?" Fin asked with interest.

"The deaths seem accidental. He's not sophisticated enough to have planned this. He may have stalked his victims, and planned his route to their homes, but his methods and tools lack a sophistication".

The detectives hung on every word that spilt from Huang's lips. Olivia had tilted her head slightly, Elliot had perched himself on a small table. Huang pointed to a photo, "These handcuffs were purchased in 'Thai me up'".

"Not the same guy who owns the Thai restaurant, 'Appe_Thai_sing'?" Munch asked slightly amused.

"Same guy" Huang replied.

"Oh nasty, I'm never eating there again". Fin added.

Munch laughed in the short moment where the air seemed to ease. "I think I'll be eating a lot more Thai in future". His smile seemed smug, his eyes wondered in to their own fantasy.

"_Anyway_"Huang began, "Although your perp prepared himself with tools, such as the handcuffs, he didn't wear gloves or a condom. His disregard for physical evidence would suggest this was his first time. He was caught up in the moment".

"Are you saying this guy is an opportunistic rapist?" Elliot asked. 

"This is where this perp becomes difficult. Half of his MO suggests he is, half does not. I don't think he expected his victims to die. He gagged them with their own underwear, to keep them quiet, he didn't take them with him". Huang looked them, they had all started to think ahead, theories were being thought out. Olivia who had sat quietly blinked herself out of her thought train.

"I'm going back to the crime scene".

* * *

><p><p>

"What are you looking for?" Elliot asked as they entered the Hardgreeve house again. It was empty, it held a sadness that could be felt through out the entire home.

A shiver progressed up Olivia's spine. "I don't know yet, but there has to be something here".

"Okay, well, I'll take the garden, see if anything comes up". Olivia nodded to her partner, she understood but was making her way up the stairs. The floorboards creaked under her feet, imagining the torture Cora had gone through, knowing she was now walking his path made her stomach churn. At the top of the stairs she noted Cora's bedroom door was open, her bed was against the wall, it was now bare. The sheets that had become Cora's resting place were gone, the mattress held a blood stain that was rapidly discolouring.

Olivia sighed as she stood in the doorway, she imagined the perp standing, watching, grazing, planning his next move. Closing the door Olivia walked over to the bed, her stomach took another turn. If this was any other occasion, she'd have put it down to butterflies, but this sickening feeling felt like a hornets nest. Olivia looked at the dark marks on the carpet, footprints. He'd watched her before raping her.

Walking over to the window, she saw her partner, he was with a crime scene technician, they'd found something, she wasn't interested. Looking around the room, it looked like a typical teenagers room. Memories in the form of photos suffocated the closet door, soccer trophies covered the shelves, a small compact laptop sat on the desk. Olivia took a seat, scanning the room, she noticed nothing. A knot formed in her head, this son ova bitch had out smarted her, she made a silent promise to herself, to Cora and to Chelsea, that she would find him before he struck again.

Elliot entered the room, "You find anything?" he asked, her daydream look disappeared.

"Nothing, not a shred of evidence. He left everything the way it was". She replied, "Maybe Huang is wrong, this bastard seems too organised if you asked me, he knows his DNA isn't on file, that's why he didn't use a condom".

Elliot nodded, he agreed. "There's some deep footprints outside, you can see straight in her window. There's cigarette butts all over the place. We're going to get them" before Elliot could finish his sentence, Olivia's eyes had passed over him, she said nothing. Walking out the room, she saw a family portrait, she took it off the wall. "Check this out El".

Elliot examined the photo, spotting exactly what Olivia had seen, he took out his phone and called Munch.

"Hey Munch, you're at the Lava-Carter house right?" He didn't wait for a reply before continuing to talk. "Are there any family portraits around?"

"Yeah, there's one, it's right" Munch noticed the same anomaly Elliot and Olivia had.

"Chelsea's face is missing, isn't it?" Elliot said still holding the frame that once held a loving family, now even the memory of that day had been destroyed. "Yeah, our Vic's face is missing too". Elliot hung up the phone, he looked at Olivia, both of them made their way back to the precinct.

* * *

><p><p>

The air had finally started to lift in the precinct, Munch and Fin had already arrived and simultaneously stood up on sighting of Olivia and Elliot. All of the detectives were on edge, the night was drawing closer, every hour they spent attempting to piece this puzzle together, was another hour closer to hunting time. And they all knew it.

* * *

><p><p>

"Bed time kiddos" Elsa Delacoy said, the 87 year old woman was a regular baby sitter for Porter and Parker Nox.

"It's only 8 'O' Clock though" Parker moaned.

"Mom lets us stay up till 9" Porter joined in.

"Please" the twins said harmoniously.

Elsa shook her head, "I'm under strict instruction by your mother, 8 'O' clock she said. Don't shoot the messenger" the elderly woman laughed lightly as she struggled from her chair. The twin girls moaned and let out a defeated sigh. "Go brush your teeth, I'll be up in a minute, I'm going to make a cocoa".

* * *

><p><p>

Adam Kane crouched behind the trash can, an apron of fat hung over his black sweat pants. Losing balance he hit the trash can, it crashed to the floor. Hiding in the depths of the night's shadows he fell to a seated position. Staying out of sight, he was not out of mind, the detectives were still working hard.

'10:30' he thought, 'almost time, the old bat will be falling asleep in her chair. The gems will be sleeping'. Making his move, Adam Kane crawled through the mini jungle the Nox's called a garden. He reached the wooden door, it was old. The spiders had taken refuge in the cracks, the flies had made their grave.

Looking through the glass, he could see Elsa, frail, frail Elsa. She was sleeping, or dead. He didn't care. The door pushed open with a small creak, he smiled as the adrenaline he'd experienced the previous night attacked his body again.

'10:34, the old crone hasn't even noticed me, maybe she will noticed me when I'm gone'. His thoughts bought a hideous toothless smile. He tapped her on the leg, she mumbled slightly, 'Oh, she's alive, not for long', he took the cushion from the couch and smothered her. Her weak limbs lifted, but to no avail, her attempts at life were slipping away. Elsa Delacoy, dead.

Adam left the corpse sitting in the chair, just as he had found her. Now the hunt was on. He needed his gems, two beautiful rare gems. He had to have to them.

Making his way up the carpeted stairs he turned back and gave a small smile to Elsa, nodded his head, 'job done' he thought to himself.

Progressing up the carpet stairway to heaven, Adam came to a personal dilemma, who was he to harvest first? Porter or Parker?

The Nox twins didn't share a bedroom, but had adjoining rooms. The heavy man made his way to the landing, he spotted a family portrait, he ran his hand over the girls faces, a tingle shot through him. 'This is every mans fantasy, sex with twins'. He headed to the door on the right, it was white, with pink letters glued to the door, 'Porter'.

Opening the door, he saw the most beautiful sight, he could only imagine something so beautiful in his wildest dreams. Porter and Parker were asleep, in the same bed.

He slithered across the room silently, he placed his bag on the right side of the double bed, Porter's side. Taking a set of handcuffs, he placed one cuff around Porter's wrist. She mumbled slightly, this excited him, another shot of adrenaline ran through him. He was almost ready. With the other silver cuff he imprisoned Porter to the golden bar on her headboard. The grin on his face grew, as did his excitement. He approached Parker on the left side of the bed, taking her delicate wrist he cuffed it, performing the same ritual he had with her sister. Instantly, he noticed he had a problem, the girls had a hand free. He trailed Porter's room for something he could use, his urgency made him clumsy, he took the cord from the blinds and spared no time in bonding these girls.

Parker moaned slightly, she tried to move, feeling the restraint, she opened her eyes. The darkness swamped her vision. "Porter, Porter, wake up".

'Yes Porter, wake up sweetheart. You're first' Adam thought to himself as he watched her sleeping. Standing up, Parker saw the darkest darkness she had ever seen before.

"Scream, and you die" He said. "Throw up, and I will kill your sister, make you watch, then you're next. Got it?"

Parker nodded, her body began to shake. She didn't understand what was going on, where was Mrs Delacoy? With both her hands restrained, she lay her head down, she didn't want to know or see what was going on. Suddenly, Adam had performed his undignified signature. She felt fabric being pushed in her mouth, she gagged, he raised his hand and clapped it on her face. A muffled cry traveled through the material.

Opening Porter's mouth, he kissed her, she woke, her eyes bulged. After pulling away, he pushed a pair of underwear in her mouth.

"Scream and you die. Vomit and I will kill your sister, then kill you. You don't want to watch your sister die, do you Porter?" Adam had begun breathing deeply, his excitement restricted his airway, he took a moment, pulling the comforter off, he revealed two barelegged girls. Hiking their night shirts up he admired their youth. Their innocents. "My gems"


	3. Thai Me Up

A piercing scream awoke the neighbours. A light switched on in the dark, quiet street in Queens. Mr and Mrs Atherton made their way downstairs, crossed the dew covered grass and entered the front door. They had entered home of the Nox's.

The sight was disturbing, Elsa Delacoy was grey, her eyes held a shallow emptiness, Mrs Nox stood by her lifeless body, her trusted friend and babysitter was dead.

The muffled screams of her twins couldn't be heard through the 911 call. Eleanor Nox stood shocked, she couldn't take her eyes away from the lifeless, glassy gaze of Elsa. "The girls" She muttered, she had no idea how to tell her girls, their babysitter, who was more like a grandmother to them had died.

As she walked up the stairs, her heart sank deeper in her chest, she wiped the horrified tears from her cold face, she went in to Parker's room, she wasn't there, naturally she assumed, the girls had jumped in to bed together as they often did. Walking across the hall to Porter's room she noticed a sticky grime on the door knob, she wiped it on her sleek black dress assuming it was some sort of food.

Downstairs, the black and whites had turned up, they were taking statements from the Atherton's who had heard Mrs Nox's scream. Another scream rang out through the house, the pitch broke in the middle of her exhale. The uniformed officers ran up the stairs, drawing their guns, they headed towards to the deathly sound.

"We need a bus, make that two". One officer spoke in to his radio. "And SVU".

* * *

><p><p>

Olivia got the call at home, "Damn". She moaned, she'd just sat down with a beer. Getting up she looked at her cell phone, a text came through,

'Meet you there – El'

Slipping her cell phone in her pocket, Olivia grabbed her car keys and made her way to the crime scene.

On arrival, she saw a body bag being bought out in to the warming morning. The hornets had awoken at that very moment, she clutched her stomach and bowed her head slightly.

"Olivia Benson, SVU" she stated. "What's the story?" A sickening feeling told her she already knew, one of the two victims had died.

"Twins". Was all the officer could manage, he'd been one of the two officers that had attended.

Olivia's heart ached, she walked in to the house, she could hear whimpering and muffled cries. She took to the stairs, racing her heartbeat. She entered the room. The girls were still tired and gagged,

"What's going on?" She asked.

"They won't let me touch my babies, they said I have to wait, they can't breath". The mother muttered through tears.

Olivia listened, applied her gloves, and grabbed two evidence bags from her pockets.

"I need you to stay still girls, I'm here to help". Olivia leaned forward slightly, "Open your mouth sweetheart". Parker did as she was told, Olivia removed the underwear and placed them in the evidence bag, quickly but carefully she moved to Porter, and took the material out her mouth.

"Mom" Porter cried, she tried to move a hand, she wanted nothing more than to hold on to her mother and never let go.

Olivia took out her phone, "Where the hell is CSU?"

"Here" a voice behind her said. The man placed his kit on the floor, he took photos of the girls wrists that were still restrained, the cuffs and the blind cord. He un-cuffed and untied the girls, Porter ran in to her mothers arms. Parker on the other hand, did not.

"We need to get the girls to hospital" Olivia said, she was still awaiting her partner. She had noticed Parker standing alone, her face was sour, but her eyes told a thousand stories of pain and betrayal.

Porter and Eleanor had already left the room, Olivia looked at Parker with a sympathetic, empathetic smile.

"We need to get you to the hospital" Olivia had crouched to Parker's level, with a gloved hand she gave her small shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Only if you come with me" the twelve year old mumbled. "I don't want to be with my mom".

Olivia nodded, she decided now wasn't the best time to ask why.

* * *

><p><p>

Olivia escorted Parker on to the ambulance, all the way to hospital. Grasping her hand, Parker let a tear slip, this twelve year old twin had was harbouring a secret, but her sour exterior only drew Olivia closer to her.

"Hey, you're safe now" Olivia said, she was leant forward slightly.

Parker wiped a tear from her eye, "from him, but not from her".

Olivia tilted her head ever so slightly to the right, her hair fell across her right eye, but she didn't move it. Her concern had overwhelmed her, did this mean there were two perps out there?

"What do you mean, her? Was there a woman with the man who did this to you?"

"No" Parker replied, a quiver threatened the words as they crept in to her throat. "I mean my Mom".

Olivia almost jolted back in her seat, remembering she had hold of Parker's hand stopped her, "Honey what do you mean?".

Parker opened her mouth, but it was no use, the blood loss had taken control, her body was in shut down mode. A few small half words slipped out of her mouth.

"Parker? Parker stay with me". Olivia said, the panic in her voice was evident and she made no effort to conceal it. Olivia watched as Parker's eyes rolled back in her head, her crimson covered legs began to shake, then her whole body started palpitating.

* * *

><p><p>

"Liv, where are you?" Elliot asked.

"I'm at Mercy" she replied.

Instantly her partner detected there was more to this than two victims and a hospital visit. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm worried about one of the twins". She stood outside the hospital, "Where are you?".

"Dickie's sick, I've been up with him. I'll be with you in ten minutes".

Olivia nodded, although Elliot couldn't see her, "Okay, I'll be with Parker".

Both the detectives hung up their cell phones. Olivia made her way back through the hospital and entered the room that was occupied by Parker Nox. She stood staring with sadness in her eyes, she couldn't understand what she was trying to tell her, and now she may not get the chance to understand.

"Detective Benson?" A shaky voice punctuated the silence, Olivia turned around.

"Mrs Nox, is everything okay?"

"Can we talk?"

Olivia looked at the woman, "Sure", she walked with Eleanor to the visitors room, they sat down. It was empty, the air was cold, this room carried a heaviness, a sadness. This is where stories were told, news was given. 'Sorry, we did all we can', this room had a haunting sense of anguish and despondency. Olivia took a seat and gestured with one hand for Eleanor to sit.

"Did Parker talk to you?" Olivia didn't get a chance to reply before Eleanor continued. The mother of two sighed heavily and pushed back a few strands of loose hair out of her eyes. "Of course she has. Detective, my daughter, Parker and I, our relationship is not as strong or healthy as the bond Porter and I share".

"Go on" Olivia gently pushed.

"Parker has become very independent lately, we had a disagreement a few weeks ago, since then, things just haven't been the same". Eleanor Nox looked to Olivia for an indication to continue, she saw Olivia's warm eyes and couldn't help but carry on.

"She hates the fact I have a social life. Since the girls Dad went back to Iraq, I've been going out. A lot. I told the girls it was business related, but they're not silly. Parker figured out, I'd been having an affair". The grief stricken mother seemed to break down the walls of trust, and opened up to Olivia.

The door opened, a young nurse with bright blue eyes stood with a nervous smile on her lips, "Detective Benson, your partner is here".

"Thank you" Olivia said looking at the blonde, she turned to face Mrs Nox. "I'm really sorry, but I have to go". She stood up, it had felt like this woman had been droning on for hours, it was a relief to see her partner standing in the lobby.

"You okay? I thought you were with Parker?" Elliot said in a slightly questioning tone.

Olivia looked at him, "I was. Mrs Nox wanted to talk". The distain in Olivia's voice was clear.

"How'd that go?"

"Her daughters are in hospital, one of them is stable, the other is critical, and all she seems to care about it her love life". The venting continued for ten minutes, Elliot decided it was best if he spoke with Eleanor, whilst Olivia sat with Parker.

* * *

><p><p>

"Olivia, Elliot, a word". Cragen had said seeing his detectives on their arrival.

They silently agreed and walked in to his office, taking a seat, they both looked intently at him.

"Have you made any head way with this?"

Olivia and Elliot shared a glance, the Captain didn't need an answer.

"We need something on this guy, anything". He exhaled deeply.

"I'm heading to 'Thai me up', see if the owner can give me a description of this guy, a credit card statement, if I'm lucky, he'll have security footage, but you know what these sex shops are like" Olivia said.

"They like their privacy". Elliot finished.

"Elliot, I want you on the forefront of this, I've arranged a press meeting for 2 'O' clock this afternoon".

Elliot raised his eyebrows with a small nod, his indication he knew what was asked of him, he was to tell New Yorkers to lock their doors, keep vigilant, and most of all, report any thing out of the ordinary.

* * *

><p><p>

Adam Kane was very proud of himself, sitting in his armchair, with a cold beer in his hand he flicked through his photo album. Each photo had a date and name next to it, his harvesting date. Every now and then he'd stroke the face of his victims. 'My gems' he thought to himself, 'I only yield the best', a gummy smile presented itself.

"Tonight, Charlotte Anderson, my special girl, you're mine".

* * *

><p><p>

Anuman sat alone in his shop 'Thai me up', he was sitting in the back room enjoying a new tape he'd ordered the week before. He always thought for best customer satisfaction, he should try out his products. Customer guarantee.

The bell above the door rang, he stood up readjusting his pants, "I'll only be a minute" he shouted. He'd been so close. As he entered the shop he spotted the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, he swooned over to her.

"How can I help you? Anything in particular you're looking for?" His smile creeped Olivia out, it was one of those, 'I know your dirty secret, even if you don't know it', smiles. Olivia leant on the counter,

"I'm looking for a pair of handcuffs" her smile sent a small shiver through his already excited body. He'd already begun to undress her with his eyes, he turned around imagining her naked with the cuffs on. "He's a lucky guy".

"No one said it was a he" Olivia replied feeling smug about her reply. Anuman smiled hesitantly, he stayed behind the counter, both he and Olivia knew why he didn't greet her like he would most customers. Olivia looked at the cuffs, they were the same as the silver restraints Adam had used on all his victims. Olivia pulled out her cuffs and put them on the counter, "you think yours will compare to government issue?" Her smugness grew slightly, the excitement escaped his body as quickly as the colour in his face.

"Everything here is legit".

"Don't ruin those pants" she started, "more than you already have" she muttered, "I'm not here for your bank records and tapes, I need to know who bough a large amount of these handcuffs".

"That's customer privilege, if my customers knew I sold them out to the cops, they wouldn't come back. My business is all about trust officer".

"It's Detective, and this isn't about your customers, this is about one guy who is raping and murdering children using your handcuffs, so unless you want to be charged as an accessory, I'd start talking".


	4. The Mourning Sun

Charlotte Anderson, that beautiful nine year old. She was so innocent, he had to have her. Smiling at her, she had no idea he was there, he followed her all the way home. She tapped her white cane across the pavements, the cane acted as her eyes.

* * *

><p><p>

"How'd the press conference go?"

"As good as it can go when you have angry residents and reporters in your face all wanting an answer that we can't give them" Elliot expressed to his partner.

Olivia sighed, a deep exhale of exhausted emotions left her lips.

"Any luck at 'Thai me up'?"

"I have a name and description, owner says and I quote, 'Big fat white man, no teeth yellowy orange hair has bought a total of 76 pairs of cuffs over the last year. The buyer is, Adam Kane".

"What's the chance that's a fake name?" Elliot asked.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders slightly, she had no idea, but took to the computer to find out. She typed in his name, and to her surprise, a chubby Caucasian man appeared on her screen. "Check this out". She called out in to the squad room. Elliot got up, he rested one hand on Olivia's desk, and the other on the back of chair, leaning over her.

"Fits the description".

* * *

><p><p>

5pm seemed to come all too slowly, Charlotte was sitting in her room, her fingers ran over the brail book. Her head was bowed, she was indulged in her book.

Adam Kane found himself crouched in a flower bed, it had over grown with weeds and had become wild. Since Charlotte had lost her sight, there was no one to appreciate it's natural beauty. A sickly smile attacked his face, his stained brown gums presented themselves, he knew she was special, she knew she was special. She was sick of everyone telling her how special she was, she had no idea how special she was about to come.

* * *

><p><p>

"Nothing, Kane isn't at any of the addresses on the system". Fin told Elliot, "What about you?".

"Nothing, none of the current owners have even heard of Adam Kane".

"There's only one thing left to do". Olivia started.

"Take his picture to the press", Elliot finished.

They had all agreed, all three detectives approached their Captain, knocking on the door, they entered. Looking at their Captain, Olivia spoke. "We've gone to every address, and no one has heard of or even remembers Adam Kane".

"We need to take this to the press Captain" Fin said matter of factly.

Cragen thought for a moment, he hadn't said anything yet. His eyes had hardened, what was his next step? He had no idea. They had to do something.

"What do we know about this guy?".

"Other than his name, age and description. We know he preys in the Queens area". Fin looked at Olivia wondering if he'd left anything out.

She returned the look, "What if I go and talk to Parker Nox?".

"You think that will help?"

"She's stable now, and as far as we know, she and Porter are the only survivors".

"She's right, they might remember something". Elliot agreed with Olivia.

"Right, Olivia you go and talk to Parker, Elliot take Fin, go and talk to Porter. Lets try and keep this out the press for one more day".

* * *

><p><p>

Witching hour was drawing closer and closer, Adam could feel his heart begin to beat ever so slightly faster, his yellow fingers nails scratched his stubbly chin. He'd taken to sitting amongst the weeds and overgrown, wild brush.

He knew in the pitt of his stomach, he was on limited time, he had to make every gem special, there were to be no more random picks, no more easy targets. Every girl had to have a reason.

* * *

><p><p>

"Olivia" Parker said, a small smile breached the young girls face.

Olivia smiled back, "Hey, how're you feeling?" Olivia had noticed Parker had no visitors, not even her mother.

"I'm okay, I'm bored".

"Where's your mom?"

"With Porter", Parker's attitude changed the moment her mother was bought in to the conversation. Olivia sat down next to Parker's bed, she looked around, she understood why she was bored. The room was dull, there were a few painted figures on the walls of the children's ward, they only patronised the twelve year old. "She hasn't come to see me, not since she left with Porter".

Olivia felt a knot building in her stomach, she leant closer to the girl and reached for her hand, Parker didn't flinch, she accepted the love that was protruding from the detective.

"Sweet heart, I need to ask you some questions about what happened to you, are you up to talking about it?"

Parker nodded, "uh huh".

"Did you notice anyone out of the ordinary, following you? Was there someone new in places you regularly visited?"

Parker thought for a few seconds, her gaze left Olivia's and met the door on the right, 'She's remembering' Olivia thought to herself. Remembering a Behavioural, body language course she'd taken, she had learnt, that when a person is answering a question, they look to the right to remember, and left if they're lying. Classic body language.

"He was fat, he made me watch whilst he, y'know, to Porter. The sun started coming up by the time he said it was my turn. I didn't want to look at him, but he made me". Parker remained unusually strong for a victim of such violence. "He had no teeth, and his gums were brown and gross".

"You're doing really well. Do you remember what hair colour he had? Or eye colour?"

"Brown. Both were brown".

Olivia looked at the young girl, her strength was a testimony to her character. "Thank you Parker, you've done so well. I'm going to leave my card, if you remember anything else, ask one of the nurses to call me". She flashed the girl a warm smile and gave her hand a small reassuring squeeze. Olivia stood up and made her way to the door, she heard a small voice behind.

"Will you come back? Just to visit?" Olivia turned around, "Please".

"Of course I will. I'll come by tomorrow". She felt her legs carrying her over to the bedside, before she knew it her arms were open, then cuddling Parker. Parker hugged her back, it was a loving embrace.

Parker jerked out the hug, "He had a scar, a big scar across his eye". Parker almost snatched Olivia's pad out her hand and the pen. Using her legs to lean, she drew a circle, then two more circles, a backwards 'L' and and a line. "That's his face, they're his eyes". She said pointing to the circles, then with the pen she drew a Harry Potter lightening bolt across one eye, the ink scar then made it's way from the cheek bone area, straight to his ear.

"Thank you Parker, this is going to help us a lot!". Olivia smiled softly, then left.

* * *

><p><p>

Daylight was fading, the sky anticipated darkness, as it did every night. Tonight was different. Adam Kane was about to make this darkness, sickeningly dark. He sat and watched with patients as the day was manipulated by night, blue turned to turquoise, which faded in to purple that washed in to navy. Stars began to twinkle, 'how beautiful' he thought.

He looked up, the lights went off. Charlotte was going to bed. A tingle shot through his body, just four more hours, four short hours and he'd make her special.

Sitting still, he lit his cigarette, the evening breeze blew the pungent smell in to Charlotte's room. Instantly, her heightened senses were triggered, she sat up and made her way to the open window. Closing it, Adam quivered, she was looking straight at him and she didn't even know it.

* * *

><p><p>

The SVU detectives had gone home with empty leads and an bottomless hole of hope, hope that tonight, Adam Kane wouldn't strike again. Hope that Elliot's broadcast had hit every home in the city. Their hope was useless.

* * *

><p><p>

The lights in Anderson home went off, 11pm. Like clockwork, the Anderson's had walked through the small hall to their room. Adam's impulses grew, two more hours, just two. He started to smoke, he wondered if it were safe to approach his next victim's window. The house stood at only one story, and although Charlotte had closed the window, he knew it wasn't locked. He looked in, he saw her, she was asleep, discomposure gripped him, his knees became weak. He couldn't wait, she was too special. He knew he'd only have one shot to get this right, if she heard anything, he'd be busted.

Lifting the window it creaked as it grind against the old wood, Charlotte woke instantly. She sat up gingerly, making her way to the window, she stretched her arms out and touched the window. Something touched her back, no sooner did she feel the grip of Adam Kane, he'd soured her mouth, she inhaled to scream but it was no use, she ingested her own underwear. Lashing out, she scratched his face, a flash back struck him hard. He struck her hard, she wasn't meant to fight, this isn't how it was supposed to happen. He dragged her fighting body out the window, the wooden window seal splinted her legs, he was too strong for her.

She felt a hand on her inner thigh, he squeezed hard. "Listen to me bitch, you fight anymore and I'll break your neck". Her body went limp, she knew she didn't stand a chance, she was in a headlock, he slipped his hand higher up her thigh, Charlotte jolted her body in pain. "We're going to bed now Charlotte, if you try anything I will kill you". Adam spoke only in monotone. He took a pair of handcuffs out his jacket pocket, and cuffed her hands, he didn't trust Charlotte, taking a second pair of hand cuffs, he cuffed her feet too. Wedging himself in the window, he kept a tight grip on Charlotte's hair. He pulled her through the window by her hands, throwing her body over his shoulder, he laid her on the bed, he climbed on top of her.

"You're so special. Do you know how much more special I am going to make you?".

Feeling his tremendous weight on her nine year body, tears streamed down her porcelain face. She knew who this was, she listened to the detective on the news earlier that day. He released one of the cuffs, her wrist was free, she didn't move she felt him stretch her hand above her head, he cuffed her to the lamp on her bedside table.

Adam removed his pants, and began raping Charlotte. He made her special. Very special.

* * *

><p><p>

5:30am, the sun struggled to shine. Today was a dark day. A very, very dark day.


	5. Stabler's child

The clouds smothered the sun, the day was dark. The whole of Queens no longer smiled, the fear consumed them, imprisoning them in their homes. The only person who could set them free were the detectives of the Special Victim's Unit.

* * *

><p><p>

Charlotte Anderson was dead. She lay on the bed, her throat had been slit. Her crimson liquid redecorated the walls, one arm was weighed down by the heavy lamp that now lay on the floor.

* * *

><p><p>

"Olivia, Elliot". Cragen stood in his office doorway.

Both the emotionally exhausted detectives looked up from their piles of paper work. Exchanging a look, they both knew why their Captain had said their names.

"What's the address?"

* * *

><p><p>

Olivia and Elliot turned up to the Anderson household. The atmosphere was thick with a sickness that could only be described as Adam Kane. Charlotte's parents stood crying, the woman clutched her husband with a sad desperation.

"Victim's Charlotte Anderson. She was nine". Melinda Warner said.

"Cause of death?" Elliot asked.

"Her throat was slit".

Olivia's heart sank, but her mind began to race. "He's changed his MO".

Melinda shook her head, "I don't think he changed it purposely, he had nothing to chain her hand to, so he cuffed her to a lamp. There's blood and hair on the lamp that don't belong to Charlotte".

"She fought back" Elliot said.

"She hit him, he lashed out and slit her throat". Olivia added.

Making their way to the crime scene, Charlotte's room, Olivia took notice of all the family photos. She spotted it, the one with the missing face. "Remind me to pick that up on our way out". She said side nodding to the photo.

Elliot continued to the child's room. The crime scene.

The sight shocked both of the detectives, blood had spattered up the walls, directionality was obvious, this guy was right handed. Looking at the body made Elliot's skin crawl, small bumps appeared on his arms, followed by a spine shiver that travelled up to his collar.

Charlotte's sightless eyes were open, they were dull and expressionless. The windows to the soul that had been previously stripped of sight were now stripped of soul. She was an empty vessel, now vacant. Her fragile neck was severed, blood had dried around the wound and had already begun to discolour. The ghostly body of Charlotte Anderson told a story of pain that the detectives couldn't even start to comprehend. It wasn't a story they wanted to understand, all they wanted, was to put a stop to this tale of terror before more there were anymore victims.

"Sick son ova bitch" Elliot managed staring at Charlotte.

Olivia bent down and picked up the lamp that was still chained to Charlotte's wrist, she examined the hair and blood that was matted to the gold plated base. "She hit him hard".

"Good girl" Elliot said.

Doctor Melinda Warner had come back in to the room, she stood close to Olivia, "Once we move her, we'll be able to tell what blood belongs to her. There's a large pool of blood outside the window".

"He watched her after he killed her".

"That's not all he did" a CSU technician said.

"He didn't?" Olivia started, her disgust was clear in her voice.

"Where ever he is now, he is going to need medical assistance. A blow to the head with such an impact would need to be seen to urgently". Warner said.

"Lets hope he does". Elliot stated.

* * *

><p><p>

Adam Kane looked in the mirror, his face was scratched. 'Little bitch' he thought, he ran his yellowed fingers over his tender skin, 'You were supposed to be special, I didn't want to kill you. But you hit me. You hit me, you little' he stopped thinking and with one clean swipe, managed to throw everything on his cabinet on to the floor. "Whore" he screamed.

The fly he'd killed had began to decompose on the wall, he'd smashed it with his fist. His first kill here in Queens. In his life. The fish bowl was empty. 'Poor fishy' he thought, 'I had to kill you, you were a bore'. The cat hissed at him, the last living creature in his apartment, he knew the cat was scared of him. He enjoyed tormenting it, simply moving towards Mr Tibbs would scare him. Adam chuckled as he moved a foot closer to the cat.

Adam took a shower, his head was thumping, his vision was blurry but no one cared. No one knew. No one wanted to know. He got out the shower and wrote his name in the steamed mirror, 'One day everyone will appreciate my signature, just not today'. Standing in a towel, his body quivered. "One More, just one more. I ask, if there is a God, let me take one more before you take me".

* * *

><p><p>

"You okay Liv?" Fin asked, Olivia's complexion had changed, her normal tan had drained.

Olivia took a few seconds to register the words flowing her in direction. Nodding her head slightly, she moved some hair from her face and tied it up. "It was horrible".

Elliot found himself fighting back a shot of vomit as he added the photographs of Charlotte Anderson to the board. Once they were all added, Elliot turned around to see Olivia behind him, she stood almost hypnotised by the photos.

"Warner wants to see us". She said still taken in by the horror in front of her.

* * *

><p><p>

The ME was stood next to the body of Charlotte Anderson, she looked up at the arrival of the detectives.

"What've you got?" Elliot asked.

"She was raped". The detectives knew this already. "She was also sodomised, I'm guessing by the knife that killed her".

"The knife didn't kill her, Adam Kane did". Elliot corrected.

Melinda looked at them both, "You need to add scratch marks to your photo. She has skin cells under her fingernails". She paused. "Official cause of death was exsanguination. He sliced the jugular, she bled out".

Olivia's heart sank slightly deeper, the stress of this case had worked it's way in to her dreams. She spent hours trying to sleep, but the same disturbing image flooded her mind. Adam Kane. Blinded by her hatred for him, she left.

* * *

><p><p>

Time seemed to pass by so quickly for Adam, his heart started to beat a little faster every time he heard the clock chime another hour. His head had stopped thumping and had become a constant pain, almost numbing his thoughts, he fought to keep level headed. "Come on. Just one more". He pleaded as he looked at the stained brown ceiling above him.

Adam knew exactly where he was going, tonight he was about to surprise the whole of NYPD.

He knew the detectives would be working through the night, he'd been watching them, they were all trying to find him and he was sitting amusing himself, laughing at them. He had been right under their noses, following them. 'How stupid are they?' The thoughts brought a smile to his face, "Dear Olivia, Poor Elliot. How much more do you need from me? You have my name and photo and yet you still can't find me" his voice carried a mocking tone. He was so proud of himself, the love he had for himself gave him the right, 'The God Damn Right!' to show these people, he was ready to be famous, "But these God Damn officers are USELESS. Fucking USELESS". He shouted into the room but no one was there. No one was ever there. No one appreciated his signature, his work, all they wanted to do was hunt him down. 'They don't understand, I'm a fucking genius. They said i'd amount to nothing! Always be a nobody! I am Adam Kane! Get ready for your wake up call'.

* * *

><p><p>

Elliot phoned home, everyone was okay. They'd ordered out for dinner. "I'm sorry, I've got to work".

"All night, again?" a questioning, deflated voice asked on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry Kathy, we're so close. I promise this will be the last night I'm away from home".

Olivia gave a small smile, it was half hearted and filled with fatigue. Elliot looked at her, getting up he sat on the edge of her desk. "You got anywhere?" She asked as he approached, the smile she'd offered him was now gone. Only tiredness prevailed.

"Only a mouthful from my wife" Elliot tried to be uplifting with his tone, but it was no use, they were both tired, more to the point they were tired of Adam Kane terrorising Queens.

* * *

><p><p>

'8:03pm' His last dish, his last speciality was to be tasted and tested tonight. He'd made himself comfortable and parked up opposite a large house. The three people that occupied it had just eaten, his smile grew, just two hours and she'd be his.

'10:05pm' Seemed to take an eternity. His mind was numbing, his fingers had started to tingle. "Don't do this, let me have this one".

The sky still hadn't cleared, as night approached, the people of Queens dread hung in the air like thick fog. The public knew what was coming, although they locked their doors and rejected all new people who tried to enter their lives, the threat of Adam Kane was raw.

Adam got out his car, he left the door open. He knew harvesting season was over, for good this time. He walked across the grass, 'Screw the path, I am God. I will walk on my creation'. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Mrs K Stabler?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I have a delivery, I apologise, I know it's late, but I had some car troubles. I have some flowers from your husband, Elliot". Adam dared smile, his uniform and disguise had so far been working.

"I need you to sign for these".

"Sure, let me just get a pen". Kathy left the door open, Adam walked in leaving the flowers on the open door step. On her return, she bent down to pick up the flowers. She stood up noticing the car with the open door. Her thoughts raced, 'Oh hell. It's him'.

Adam rushed Kathy, she was knocked off balance easily, pushing a cloth against her face, she struggled. It was no use. She was losing consciousness. The front door closed.

Adam found himself staring at Lizzie, her teenage eyes stared back, she couldn't talk. He'd already performed his signature. "My gem, you're so special. I said I wouldn't pick anyone who wasn't worth having. You, now you my dear, you're so special. You're Daddy's little girl".

Adam began cuffing Lizzie, he sat on top of her, straddling her. Her eyes were screaming, pleading, begging. He paid no attention, this was about him. He was going to make her special.


	6. Another Soldier

Cloaked in the darkness of the first new moon, Adam Kane lowered his head. His body felt heavier than usual, his weight baring down on the Stabler child, his head began to pound.

Lizzie lay under Adam, she was trapped. Her whole body shook in pain and fear, she built the courage to look at this man. This rapist. His head was bleeding, it began dripping on her face. Hot droplets of evil splashed against her terrified face.

* * *

><p><p>

"Liv, I've got to go check on Kathy and the kids".

"Why? What's wrong?" Olivia asked in return of her partners statement.

"They're not answering the phone, Kathy said she'd call me once the kids were in bed".

Olivia nodded, "C'mon then".

* * *

><p><p>

Dickie woke up, his eyes were heavy, stretching slightly he threw back the covers and went on the hunt for a glass of water. Heading across the landing, he noticed the lights were on downstairs.

"Mom?" He called out, she didn't answer. Dickie walked down the stairs, he saw his mother sprawled out on the floor, the flowers that once stood beautifully were now obliterated. Petals were defiled with dirt, they were scattered frantically around his mother. He let out a scream.

"Mom! Mom?" She didn't answer, he saw a white kleenex laying by Kathy's mouth, he knew not to pick it up. He ran in to the kitchen and picked up the phone and dialled his Dad's cell phone number.

"Dickie what's wrong?" Elliot could hear his child sobbing, he could barely make out what was being said. An instant bolt of fear manipulated by anger shot through his body. "I'll be there in 10 minutes buddy. Lock yourself in the bathroom. Don't come out. You hear me?"

Dickie nodded, a natural reaction. His body was riddled with shock. Placing the phone back down, Dickie ran to the bathroom, locking the door he stood against the wall.

* * *

><p><p>

"He's in my house! That bastard is in _my_ house. He's got Kathy and the kids".

Olivia shuddered, no one had expected Adam Kane to strike the Stabler family. "Whose there?".

"Kathy, Lizzie and Dickie". Saying it aloud, Elliot's worst fears presented themselves in front of him. Every rational fibre in his detective being unravelled knowing Adam Kane wasn't there for Kathy, he was there for Lizzie.

With lights now beaming and flashing wildly down the streets of New York, Elliot took to the sirens . He would be heard, he would be seen. He would save his daughter's innocents.

* * *

><p><p>

Arriving at the Stabler house, both the Special Victim's Unit detectives cocked their guns, Elliot opened the door, he cracked it open.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked.

Elliot made an attempt to push the door once more, it was jammed, squeezing his head around the frame, he saw his wife draped across the carpet. "Kathy" He whispered. Forcing his way in, Olivia followed. He bent down and felt for a pulse, he could barely breath through his anger.

"I'll stay with Kathy, go to Lizzie". Olivia said, she took out her cell phone, "We need a bus to".

Olivia's voice faded in to the haze of reeling shock that exasperated his mind and body. Running up the stairs, he felt like it was taking ten times longer to get to the top. His heart was beating through his chest, but his body moved in slow motion.

He reached the top of the stairs. Creeping across the landing, his gun was held out in front of him. Kicking the door open he saw a mass of darkness on his daughters bed. Adam Kane, he alone could be defined as a cruel twist of fate, under the cover of darkness, the rapist didn't move.

"Adam Kane. Get off my daughter you sick son ova bitch, God help me I will shoot you".

Elliot moved closer, still there was no movement.

Olivia had made her way to the bedroom, her gun was held to eye level, supporting her wrist with the other hand she moved opposite Elliot. They gave each other a nod, Lizzie was crying, small whimpers travelled through the fabric that scratched against her tongue and cheeks.

Elliot's bravery powered by his fatherly love went in to overdrive, he charged towards Adam, the dead weight fell off Lizzie with one hard shove. Olivia jumped slightly, "Put your hands behind your back".

Elliot pulled the underwear out his daughter's mouth, he had no time to fuss with evidence, the light flicked on. Both detectives turned to face the door, "Dickie, go downstairs". Elliot demanded.

"He's dead" Olivia stated.

* * *

><p><p>

Four hours later. Mercy General Hospital.

"How's she doing?"

Elliot saw his partner standing in the doorway, he flashed a small smile. "He didn't rape her" Elliot broke down in tears, standing up he embraced his partner in hug. Olivia rested her head on Elliot's shoulder, they both let out a sigh of relief. It was over.

"We went through his backpack".

"Do I want to know?" Elliot replied.

"He had a photo album, with the cut outs of all his victims".

"How many?"

"There were 13 girls all together".

Elliot sighed, "How did we not know about the others?"

"They were living on the streets, Huang said he most likely practised on them, finding his confidence, before going after our vics. He took polaroids of them". Olivia paused, "Did she tell you what happened?".

Elliot nodded, "He went in her room, gagged her, and before he could do anything, she felt something dripping on her face".

"He died on top of her?" Olivia said horrified.

Elliot gave a small, confirming nod. "Kathy woke up, he used chloroform. Said he'd had car trouble, that I'd sent flowers".

"Sick bastard" Olivia took a deep breath, "He wrote a letter".

"He knew he was dying right? What is it? A disturbed letter of regret?"

"If only". Olivia handed over a copy of the letter.

'_Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson._

_I knew at some point I would have the pleasure of actually meeting you, shamefully, you could not do your job. So, if you're reading this tonight, don't applaud yourself. I found you. I never lost you, I have been with you every step of the way. I was watching your every move. I gave you everything you needed to find me, and you still couldn't. _

_There must be something wrong with you. Maybe if you two stopped pissing about with each other, you'd have stopped me a long time ago. _

_I on the other hand took pride in my work, I worked the shift and the job many haven't got the bollocks to do. I am a hero, I am God in all his glory. Like you, I started off at the bottom and worked my way up, (You may want to go to my apartment, my cat needs feeding). _

_My work will never be over, my name will be spoken with fear, with admiration for years to come. My gems will remember me always. I will effect their lives to the day they die. I am Adam Kane. There are others, my army will never stop fighting for the innocents of the young. _

_There is always another soldier._

_Adam R. Kane_'

Elliot stood mentally exhausted, Olivia saw how this was effecting him. Taking the letter back, she touched his bicep giving it a small squeeze.

"I'm going to find that cat". A small smile appeared on her lips.

Elliot smiled back, it was the first genuine smile in days.

"Adam Kane will no longer terrorise the state of New York" Cragen spoke in to the crowd of reporters.

"Captain, how long is the night rapist expected to get?" a reporter asked.

"Adam Kane sealed his own fate. He died in late hours of night".

Olivia stood next to Elliot, leaning in to his side she spoke softly, "We found the cat, and his trophies".

"There will always be another Adam Kane who will escape in to the night". He spoke with a sadness, almost in a defeated tone.

"We'll be there to kick some ass" Fin chipped in.

The detectives smiled slightly with relief, however, they knew whilst the people of New York slept easy for the first night in days, there would always be another soldier.

I really hope this Fic was everything you wanted it to be, please review! You can review even if you don't have a fanfic account. Don't be shy, if you have ideas that can help with my writing, leave a comment. Xo – B.


End file.
